


Words Left Unsaid

by StarryWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryWrites/pseuds/StarryWrites
Summary: "I've been quested with returning this Child to the Jedi."Jedi. The word filled Bo-Katan's mouth with metallic bitterness.There's a lot Bo could have said about the Jedi, about Mandalore. Some things are better left unsaid.Set during Chapter 11 of The Mandalorian with references to The Clone Wars and Rebels.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Words Left Unsaid

"I've been quested with returning this Child to the Jedi."

"What do you know of the Jedi?"

Jedi.

The word filled Bo-Katan's mouth with metallic bitterness. 

Mandalorians and Jedi have always been at odds with each other. A thousand year-long feud passed down through families like the armor she wore.

Had she been asked about the Jedi years ago there would have been no reservations about expressing her contempt. 

She had been young and naive - once spellbound by the warrior teachings of Death Watch, then angry at the ruin that followed.

Her heart no longer harbored the resentment it did years ago - she couldn't deny the role the scattered remnants of that ancient order played in defeating the Empire, the friendship she had forged with a former padawan or even how they came running whenever her sister called for assistance. 

Satine…

_"My sister and a Jedi fell in love. It was the death of her,"_ is what Bo wanted to spit in the face of this beskar-clad man.

The venom-laced words caught in her throat.

It's true that Satine died at Maul's hands out of vengeance toward Obi-Wan. Bo could never forgive the Jedi for that. She also knew he was haunted by her sister's death. Had seen his eyes turn from sorrow to steel. 

She couldn't hate her sister for falling in love. She couldn't fault Obi-Wan loving her in return either. No, in that matter Bo would take her sister's secrets to the grave. 

And after all, it was because of him that Satine stayed alive for as long as she did. Bounty hunters, other Mandalorians, a Sith lord - because of what she stood for, Satine was always fated to an untimely end. 

She held the ideals of a dreamer.

Satine loved her home. She really did love Mandalore, even if she didn't agree with their warrior tradition. 

No, it was exactly because she loved Mandalore, loved her people, that she hated the violence that flowed through their veins. 

Still, Satine was not exempt from this. _Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa._ Her weapons of choice just happened to be words, ambition and compassion. 

Satine saw the destruction left in the wake of their violent past. She wanted a better future for the generations to come and heard the pleas of their people for peace. Centuries of war left the once beautiful planet an inhospitable desert forcing the creation of bio-cube cities. It tore families apart.

It had pulled their own family apart when Bo was exiled with Death Watch. 

And now, because of the violence bred through generations of Mandalorians, she is the very last of her clan. A dethroned Mand'alor seeking to restore her rule. A sister determined to honor family.

Bo regarded the pair across the table from her and knew it would break Satine's heart. She would not have seen a man and his ward, but two children equally lost in this vast galaxy in need of a hand to guide them home.

Satine would have willingly helped them with no strings attached. But Bo-Katan, though she has grown wiser with time and the burden of leadership, is not like her sister. 

"I can lead you to one of their kind. But first, we need your help on our mission." 

This is the Way.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a character study on Satine but then Chapter 11 happened. The idea turned into this and then refused to leave until I wrote it.
> 
> Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa. - A Mandalorian phrase meaning "Long memory, short fuse."


End file.
